evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Computeropolis (franchise)
Computeropolis is a computer animated comedy film series and media franchise produced by Universal Animation Studios and released by Universal Pictures. It features the adventures of Peri Dazz (voiced by Jesse McCartney), an intelligent and kind-hearted teenage boy, who is sucked into the eponymous fantasy and metropolis internet city from his computer, where he meets his character Nicky Kickzoo (voiced by David Spade), the star of Peri's computer game Frenzy. The duo unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise began with the 2004 film Computeropolis and its 2007, 2010 and 2018 sequels Computeropolis 2, Computeropolis 3 and Computeropolis: The Deep Web, with a fifth film currently in development for a 2021 release. It also includes a simulator ride attraction, Computeropolis: A Technical Ride, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for the Gingo network titled Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky, which premiered in the summer of 2008. A spin-off series, entitled Zola: Queen of the Deep Web, premiered on Universal Kids in early 2019. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first two features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score and the second film's win for Best Animated Feature and nomination for the Academy Award for Best Picture. The series has now grossed over $1.8 billion, making it the 24th highest-grossing franchise of all time, the fourth highest-grossing animated franchise (behind Shrek, Despicable Me, and Ice Age), and the highest-grossing Universal Animation Studios franchise. Computeropolis and Computeropolis 2 received a "Certified Fresh" rating of 89% and 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, while Computeropolis 3 ''and ''Computeropolis: The Deep Web, ''however, received 43% and 50% "Rotten" ratings, with Computeropolis 3 being the lowest grossing film in the franchise, grossing only $85 million at the box office. Main films ''Computeropolis (2004) : Main article: Computeropolis Computeropolis focuses on a young computer designing expert named Peri Dazz, who attempts to publish his own game Frenzy to the Internet and suddenly stumbles into an eponymous online universe deep inside the realms of his computer. While finding a way to return home, Peri joins Nicky Kickzoo, the protagonist of the Frenzy game, on a risky mission to eliminate King Trojan, a virus capable of corrupting the entirety of the global system. Computeropolis 2 (2007) : Main article: Computeropolis 2 Computeropolis 2 takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now being 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and Nicky entering an massively multiplayer virtual reality online sandbox game, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computeropolis plunges into chaos when a group of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over Computeropolis. Computeropolis 3 (2010) : Main article: Computeropolis 3 Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick, a ruthless nemesis of Peri who tries to pull a "global warming" on the Internet for good. In order to stop Jeff, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank, who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. C''omputeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) : Main article: Computeropolis: The Deep Web Peri and his friends take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, before Peri prepares to leave for college. During their adventure, Peri and the gang encounter many strange commodities of the Deep Web, such as toy and nursery rhyme channels for children and a tribe of genetically enhanced and highly intelligent apes. However, after rescuing a young girl named Zola from many mean-spirited apes formerly loyal to the human-hating bonobo Koba derogatorily called "donkeys", they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to put a bootleg virus that could destroy Peri's computer, so they must stop him before it's too late. Computeropolis 5 (2021) On the possibility of a potential sequel, in April 2018, Audel LaRoque, the director of the first two films and the fourth film, stated that a fifth installment is already being considered. In June, LaRoque stated that he planned to include references to several of Universal Pictures' properties, including their own films, Illumination films, and DreamWorks Animationproperties in the fifth film, when he and the crew saw the second trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet. However, it was reported that there were "no immediate plans" for LaRoque to direct a Computeropolis sequel, or any other Universal animated films, with LaRoque instead being relegated to an executive producer position. This comes after a reshuffling of film production staff at Universal due to Computeropolis: The Deep Web's poor performance. In August 2018, Universal announced that Computeropolis 5 will be released on May 21, 2021, with McCartney, Spade and Sarah Silverman reprising their previous roles, as Peri, Nicky and Vinna, respectively. By February 15, 2019, the release date was moved up a week earlier to May 14, 2021. At the time of the release date being changed, it was announced that Brandon Minez and Amy McNeill will be producing the fifth installment of Computeropolis. Minez previously produced the first two films and McNeill previously served as associate producer of the first two films. Short films Print 3D Errors (2004) Coming soon! Peri and Nicky Get a Flu (2007) Coming soon! The Chat (2010) Coming soon! Go Party! (2012) Coming soon! Zip (2017) Coming soon! Zola's Makeover (2018) Coming soon! Monkey Business (2018) Coming soon! Television series Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky : Main article: Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky Coming soon! Zola: Queen of the Deep Web : Main article: Zola: Queen of the Deep Web Television specials Computeropolis Xmas (2011) Main article: Computeropolis Xmas Coming soon! Kim Posopolis (2012) ''Kim Posopolis ''is a 90-minute television special, aired on July 31, 2012 on Gingo and Fox, and is rated TV-PG-DV. It is a crossover between Kim Possible and Computeropolis. The crossover was announced on May 15, 2012. Cast : Main article: List of Computeropolis characters Feature films Short films TelevisionEdit : Note: A dark grey cell indicates character did not appear in that medium. Crew Feature films Television seriesEdit